Animal See, Animal Do (Return of the Jedi)
Animal See, Animal Do is the 30th episode from Season 9 of Barney & Friends/Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. It is a semi-remake of the Season 3 episode, At Home with Animals, the Season 6 home video, Barney's Animal Friends '''and the Season 8 episode, Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way. Plot Edit Barney teaches his friends including Wicket, Luke Skywalker, Biker Scout, The Emperor's Royal Guard, and Emperor Palpatine about different kinds of animals. Meanwhile, '''Educational Theme: Different Kinds of Animals Recap Edit When Barney comes to life after the theme song, he introduces the viewers Cast Edit * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Anna (Carolyn Hinojosa) * Tiger Catcher (Nicholas J. Bernbach) * Wicket (Warwick Davis) * Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill) * Biker Scout (Unknown) * The Emperor's Royal Guard (Unknown) * Emperor Palpatine (Ian Mcdiarmid) Songs Edit # The Barney Theme Song # Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way # BINGO # Five Little Speckled Frogs # The Little Turtle # Six Little Ducks # The Duckies Do # Imperial March # Jungle Adventure # Rock Like a Monkey # The Elephant Song # The Tiger Song # The Other Day I Met a Bear # The Old Gray Mare # Clip, Clop Riding on a Pony # Our Animal Friends # I Love You Trivia Edit * The Barney costume from "Making a Move!". is used. * The Barney voice from "Home, Safe Home". is used. * The BJ costume from "I'm a Builder". is used. * The BJ voice from "Keep on Trucking'". is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "A Wonderful World of Shapes and Shapes". is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "All About Me". is used. * Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in I'm a Builder. * Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. * Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. * Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. * Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. * Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. * Barney wore the same safari hat as he did in * Barney wore the same safari jacket as he did in * Darth Vader is mentioned in this episode. * BJ wore the same safari jacket as he did in * Baby Bop wore the same safari jacket as she did in * When Barney and his friends scream as they get caught in the net, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hooky" (when the hook pulls him up into the sky), BJ's scream is the same as Toad's scream from "A Totally Magical Adventure" (when the blocks almost fall on him, but he runs away), Baby Bop's scream is the same as Princess Toadstool's scream from "Super Koopa" (when King Koopa ties her to the Eiffel Tower), David's scream is the same as Quotes (English version)Edit Quote 1 (English version)Edit * * Quote 2 (English version)Edit * * Quote 3 (English version)Edit * * Quote 4 (English version)Edit *Emperor Palpatine: Stacy, you will soon be my servant. *Stacy: Never, Palpatine. Quote 5 (English version)Edit * (after the song, "Rock Like a Monkey", Baby Bop arrives) * Baby Bop: Hi, Barney! Hi, everybody! * Barney & the kids: Hi, Baby Bop! * BJ: Hi, Sissy! What are you doing in the jungle? * Baby Bop: I'm looking for the elephant! It's my favorite jungle animal! * (an elephant sound is heard) * Barney: The elephant must be that way! Come on, everybody! * (they walk, and fades to them at the elephant, and the song starts for "The Elephant Song") Quote 6 (English version)Edit Quote 7 (English version)Edit * (after the song, "The Tiger Song", the net catches Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids) * Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & the kids: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Help us! * Tiger Catcher: At last! I got a tiger! And I'm sorry I caught you guys in a net. * BJ: Why do you want to catch that tiger? * Tiger Catcher: Because this tiger attacked me! I didn't know he was napping in the grass, but I woke him up, he got mad, and attacked me! * Barney: Maybe instead of catching tigers, you can take care of them, by feeding them, giving them something to drink, and giving them naps when they need it. * Tiger Catcher: Your right! I'll let you guys and the tiger go! (cuts the net open) * (Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids get out, and the tiger catcher leaves, as they say goodbye to him) Category:Star Wars